


为人师表

by coooooookies



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: D/s, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coooooookies/pseuds/coooooookies
Summary: 之前写的红绿师生肉，是黑黑的巴里老师呢





	为人师表

**Author's Note:**

> 之前就放在群里了，往这边搬一下

哈尔被旁人站起身的动作惊醒了，心不在焉地开始理包。周围的学生在谈笑，讲台后的艾伦教授也在整理东西准备上下一节课了。他如果再这样每节课目不转睛地盯着教授被白衬衫包裹的腰，学分就会好好教导他进大学到底是干什么的。

哈尔看到门口的盖在对他招手，但他还不能站起来，只能狼狈地在座位上等自己软下去。虽然哈尔本来就不太关心书本，但这样下去可就不是“不关心”能带来的后果了。他感觉一份学生评价在自己眼前摇晃：“艾伦教授的评价：该学生由于上课意淫老师而无法完成学业。”

片刻的垂头丧气。哈尔在星期二早上见到了晨跑的老师，想到那看起来就很有力的优美双腿，不由得舔舔嘴唇。某些诱人的幻想闪过，哈尔有些恍惚地站起来，走向教室门口。

和平常一样，艾伦教授被一群学生围住，正耐心回答着每个人的问题。哈尔站在最后一级台阶上看着，突然有了大胆的想法。他大步上前，凭着身高挤进了人群，对老师挥了挥手：“教授？我可不可以中午去你的办公室问问题？”

艾伦抬头看了他一眼，附带一个匆忙的微笑：“当然。”

哈尔的心砰砰跳了起来。

 

 

午休时间，哈尔早早赶到办公室，敲响了艾伦教授的门。里面是熟悉的柔和声线：“进来吧。”

哈尔深吸一口气，打开门走了进去。教授正坐在办公桌后面，试卷整齐地叠在桌角。对方似乎正在批论文，笔记本摆在面前，因学生到访而抬起蓝眼睛注视着哈尔。哈尔报以微笑，把身后的门关上了。

“你说过要问我问题对吗？”老师说着把笔记本合上了。哈尔的视线从进门开始就没有离开过老师的领口，心思飘忽着，觉得好像有种磁力要把他吸到艾伦教授身上。

说不定某位平日性格就好的老师，在哈尔为他做口活的时候也会夸奖他是个好孩子。哈尔会努力地舔弄性器，艾伦教授的手按在哈尔后脑上，在叹息中抓紧他的头发。

哈尔把思绪拽回当下，挥了挥手中的资料：“有几个点我还是不懂。”

老师点头，笑了笑：“哈尔乔丹是吗？”

哈尔一愣。怎么……

“你恐怕还得在我的课上多努力些。”艾伦继续说。

噢当然了。哈尔的成绩大概能排进倒数前三。哈尔有些尴尬地动了动，教授则笑了起来，起身去倒了杯水。哈尔站在原地，苦思冥想着找一个好点的理由来解释自己的成绩。下一秒他的视线挪到了老师的长腿上，并又一次忘记了自己在思考什么。

老师一边倒水，一边开口，“哈尔你有话想对我说吗？我总这么觉得。”

哈尔下意识地否认：“没有啊。”

艾伦教授若有所思地看了他一眼。他拿着杯子走回桌边，却没有坐下。

“抱歉教授。”哈尔想起了自己进门前准备的台词，“我猜我只是……对翻书没什么热情。”

艾伦的蓝眼睛看着他，忽然叹了口气。哈尔困惑地停住话头，教授慢慢开口：“真的，哈尔。”

“你不能总是在上课的时候盯着老师看。毕竟我从你的眼神就看得出来，你有多想被我操。”

“你的心思简直大得能听见……又打着学习的幌子来我办公室。我在想你是不是还带了润滑剂来。”

哈尔哑口无言地呆站在原地，被揭穿的惊慌与羞耻让他感到颤栗顺着脊椎一路向上，脑子一片空白。

“告诉我，哈尔。”艾伦教授的声音很和缓，跟他讲课时没什么区别，“你带润滑剂来了吗？”

哈尔下意识地张嘴，一时间什么都说不出，而老师保持着微笑，仿佛他们在进行的只是再普通不过的正常师生对话。

“我不是来……”哈尔挣扎着解释。但是他脑子里能想到的只有一堆他幻想过的办公室性爱，或者是艾伦教授用领带绑住他的手，然后做点很坏很坏的事情。他为了这些白日梦总是错过一切上课内容……

老师的语气有些惋惜：“看来你没有。”

忽然之间哈尔觉得自己的脸在发烫，一种亢奋而窘迫的情绪让他不顾一切地说：“不用……”

教授轻松地打断他。“不过我这里有护手霜。”

哈尔咬住了嘴唇，看着他的老师从柜子里拿出护手霜，白暂的手腕与白色的衬衫是哈尔日思夜想的梦境。现在看来可要成真了。

“先提前问一句。”艾伦教授漫不经心地看着护手霜的成分表，“哈尔，你是个听话的孩子对吗？”

“是的，教授。”哈尔低声说。他的呼吸已经急促。

“很好。”老师笑了笑。

 

 

哈尔有些狼狈地又把手指试着往里探了一点，为此不得不弯下腰。护手霜淡淡的香味飘在办公室里，体内是滑腻的触感。

他正倚靠在一张小桌子上，按老师吩咐的为自己做着润滑。艾伦教授坐在办公桌后面，离哈尔大约有三米的距离，正拿着水杯安静地注视着他的学生。视线落在他光裸的大腿上，哈尔颤抖着忍住一声喘息。

他下半身没穿任何东西，这也是老师要求的。上半身只留了一件衬衫，衬衫的下摆被哈尔的勃起顶了起来。无助又渴望地，他抬头望向艾伦教授。

老师像是知道他在想什么一样，安抚性地笑了一下：“你知道的，哈尔，我的办公室里没有安全套。恐怕你必须自己解决。”

那为什么不碰碰我？哈尔的怨气肯定显在脸上了，老师明亮的蓝眼睛眨了眨：“至于别的……如果我现在就满足你，我比较好奇你会不会之后立刻退了我的课了事。”

哈尔想说不会的，但是老师接着说：“而且我认为你完全可以自己解决。你有没有过只想着我就射出来的经历？”

哈尔的脸红了。他平日自慰的幻想基本集中在艾伦教授身上，所以实际上要他仅靠后面射出来也不是太困难。

但哈尔仍然有些不甘心。这不是他想要的，他希望的是一些更亲密的接触，而不仅仅是性癖得到满足。

老师观察着他的脸色。“你在不满。”他慢慢地说。

哈尔想说什么，但是老师把声线压低了：“也许我的确应该教教你如何做个乖孩子，而不是这样贪得无厌地向老师要求一些你本不该得到的奖励。你有没有想过自己的学业水平到底值不值得老师的抚慰呢？”

哈尔噎住了。他的阴茎为老师给他的训斥而硬得发痛。

“回答我，哈尔。”老师把杯子放下了，“你有没有资格要求老师的奖励？”

“……没有。”

“那么你应该做什么？”艾伦教授平静地问。

哈尔咬着嘴唇忍住一声呻吟。

“我……很抱歉，教授。”

满意的微笑。“当然了。”老师的语气变柔和了，“如果你表现够好，我会奖励你的。”

哈尔努力地扩张着，将两根手指都放了进去，在碰到腺体的时候难耐地扭动了一下腰部。他恳求地望着艾伦教授，希望对方能够站起来，走到哈尔身边。

然而他的老师只是坐在那该死的办公桌后面看着，直到哈尔开始有节奏地抽送手指并呻吟出声。他不紧不慢地起身，绕过桌子来到哈尔面前。哈尔想驱使自己发软的腿去靠近艾伦教授，但教授开口道：“待在原地。”

哈尔不动了，只是靠着桌子小声呜咽。“求你……”

“求我什么？”老师以折磨人的语气问着，随手整理了下哈尔的领子。甚至都没碰到哈尔的皮肤就收回手了。

“求你操我……”哈尔已经失去羞耻的概念了，他只希望老师能好好地满足他。哪怕碰碰他也好。

艾伦教授无奈地笑笑。

“哈尔，你没有理解我的意思。关于我操不操你的事和你的表现无关，我不可能真的在这里操你一顿的，就算你已经求过我了。这违反工作条例，你要知道。”

哈尔已经没注意老师在说什么了。他处在高潮的边缘，又苦于从未像老师要求的那样仅靠后面射出来过。他下意识地把手伸向自己的阴茎寻求安慰。

老师挑了挑眉。他终于向前一步，按住那只不听话的手。哈尔抗议地呜咽着：“我……我想射……”

“非常抱歉，哈尔。”教授似乎满怀歉意地说着，“但是这里到处都是试卷。你不会想弄脏它们的对吧？”

哈尔呻吟着，最终听了话，握住老师的手在后穴的刺激下高潮了，精液缓缓流了出来。他迷茫地抬起头，向老师索取一个吻，却被老师用两根手指温和地按住了嘴唇。

哈尔也没力气对抗这拒绝，只能无力地靠在老师肩膀上，从体温中感受到了安全。

艾伦教授体贴地抱着哈尔，安静地等待他的学生清醒过来。

 

 

哈尔出门时还有些恍惚。他的衣服穿得匆忙，头发乱糟糟的，脸上还带着红晕。而某位教授，此刻已经安稳地开始继续批论文，俨然一副文静优雅的样子。

这不能不使他丧气。他甚至都没有要到老师的一个吻。当他提起这件事时老师淡然回答：“我不亲伴侣以外的人。”

一阵恼火涌上心头，可哈尔又不禁开始幻想他与艾伦教授是否还会有下一次的接触。

所以当哈尔走在去篮球场的走廊上时，脸上已经带上了微笑。他可不信自己得不到巴里艾伦的心。


End file.
